The Birthday Wish
by ashleyleeandra
Summary: The HSM gang is all the same age and attend High School together. Zac and Vanessa have always been best friends and since her 8th birthday Vanessa has wished for one thing. Now, nine years later, will she get that wish? ZxV
1. Trailer

The Birthday Wish

A Zanessa Story

Summary: The HSM gang has known each other forever and are all the same age. Zac and Vanessa have always been best friends but since her 8th birthday Vanessa has always wished for one thing. Nine years later will her wish finally come true?

Narrator

_Actions_

Thoughts

_Speaking_

Six friends

_Shows Vanessa, Zac, Ashley, Corbin, Monique and Lucas laughing_

Two with only eyes for each other

_Shows Zac and Vanessa staring at each other and blushing_

Both oblivious to the other's feelings

"_Zac doesn't like me in that way Brady. We're just friends."_

"_She's my best friend Corbin. I'm nothing more than that to her."_

But one birthday wish

'I wish that Zac would like me.' An eight year old Vanessa thought.

Could make all their dreams come true

_Shows Zac kissing Vanessa_

Or it could tear them further apart

"_I hate you!" Vanessa screamed_

"_Glad to know the feeling's mutual!" Zac screamed back._

Vanessa Hudgens

"_I miss him, you know?"_

Zac Efron

"_She's better without me in her life."_

Corbin Bleu

"_Zac, everyone but you has known that Vanessa loved you for the past like nine years."_

Ashley Tisdale

"_Nessa, honey, you know he cares about you."_

Lucas Grabeel

"_Don't worry Nessa. It's fine. I'll always be your shoulder to cry on."_

Monique Coleman

"_Zac, you hurt her really bad. She's been crying her eyes out and eating less. We're worried about her."_

In

The Birthday Wish

Coming soon to a monitor near you.


	2. Chapter 1: I'm Not Jealous

Chapter 1: I'm not jealous

**So sorry for not updating this sooner but don't worry I have the whole summer to write. This should be done by then. Hopefully.**

"Ashley, do I look okay?" Vanessa Hudgens asked her friend. The petite brunette sighed, looking at herself in the full length mirror.

"It looks great but let your hair down." Ashley Tisdale, a blonde, bubbly girl answered. Vanessa took Ashley's advice and let her hair down. Her long dark curls fell around her shoulders and down her back, making her look more beautiful than ever.

"See that's better. May I ask why you're so dressed up?" Ashley commented as Vanessa was applying some lip gloss. The brunette finished and turned to Ashley.

"Well, I just wanted to get dressed up today is all. We are starting our junior year in high school, aren't we?" Vanessa asked.

"Oh, now I get it. Don't worry Nessa, Zac's eyes will pop out when he sees you." Ashley said, a smirk on her face.

"Ashley, I can't sit around waiting for Zachary forever. I've been doing that for nine years. I have to move on sometime. Besides, I think I'm starting to like Brady Corbet." Vanessa countered.

"If you say so Nessa. If you say so." Ashley said before sauntering downstairs to wait for Vanessa in the car.

ThexBirthdayxWishxThexBirthdayxWishxThexBirthdayxWishxThexBirthdayxWish

"Zac, stop piling gel into your hair. It's spiky enough already." Corbin Bleu yelled at Zac.

"Whatever Bleu-man." Zac Efron returned, still piling gel into his hair.

"Zac, Vanessa is already in love with you. Do you think she cares how you look?" Corbin asked annoyed.

"No but Kay does. And Vanessa is not in love with me. She's my best friend and that's all there is." Zac said.

"Sure if you think so but from a friend to a friend any girl who cares that much about how you look that you have to make your hair spike out like that is not worth the effort dude." Corbin said, pulling the gel out of Zac's hands and practically hauling him down the stairs.

...

"Hey Zac." Vanessa said as she passed him on the way to her locker.

"Hey Van. What's up? You look great by the way." Zac said, smiling at her a little.

"Thank you." She retrieved her books and then went over to Brady.

"Hey Brady." She said, giggling.

"Oh hey Vanessa. Whoa." Brady said after looking up at her and doing a double take.

"What?" Vanessa asked, looking down at her outfit.

"Baby V you looking fine." Brady said smoothly. Vanessa giggled again.

'Oh my gosh are they flirting?' Zac practically yelled inside his head.

"So you want to catch a movie tonight?" Brady asked.

"Sure. How about we talk at lunch?" Vanessa said, noticing the bell was about to ring.

"Sure babe. See you at lunch." Brady said, kissing her cheek and walking off to his first class.

"So...you and Brady, huh?" Zac asked, a bit jealous.

"Yeah I guess. We're just going to a movie. You're not jealous are you?" Vanessa asked.

"No. Me jealous? Why would I be jealous?" Zac asked quickly. Vanessa raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever you say Zachary." She said, walking off, a small smirk of victory on her face.

"I'm not jealous!" Zac called after her, his words getting lost in the crowds rushing to get to class on time...

**How was that? I know it's a bit rushed but I wrote this at like two in the morning. But that's my fault isn't it? Oh well, bye and review please.**


	3. Chapter 2: Just Friends

The Birthday Wish

Chapter 2- Just Friends

Vanessa tapped her foot to the beat of the clock in homeroom. She was really bored listening to the woman drone on and on about Romeo and Juliet. She had read it one million times already and she had way more important things to worry about than two people who committed suicide. First the dude killed himself because he thought the girl was dead and then the girl woke up and killed herself when she saw the dude was dead. William Shakespeare was one sick man.

Finally the bell for lunch rang and she gathered her books and walked over to her locker. She saw Zac waiting there for her and smiled. He waved and she walked towards him. They talked while she was putting her books in her locker.

"Hi Van, you ready to go eat?" Zac asked. Vanessa looked over at him and was about to nod her head when she remembered Brady.

"Sorry Zac I told Brady I'd meet him for lunch. He's right over there waiting. Maybe we can have lunch together tomorrow?" Vanessa asked, hating the disappointed look on his face. She had a momentary lapse of guilt and thought about whether or not to postpone her lunch with Brady but she pushed that thought down. She always ate with Zac; one day wasn't going to kill him, right?

Zac nodded his head, understanding but still a bit disappointed. He had wanted to talk to Vanessa about the new job he was getting. Zac, much to everyone's surprise, was passionate about acting and singing and he had just gotten a job to sing on a commercial.

"I'm sorry." Vanessa said, placing a hand on his shoulder before walking over to Brady, who put an arm around her shoulder. Zac watched with jealousy burning through him as Vanessa laughed at something he said. He didn't know how he would be able to even look Brady in the face without punching him if he and Vanessa got together.

...

"So what movie are we watching babe?" Brady asked. Vanessa shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. Just make sure it's not too scary. You can ask Zac about those ones; your arm will be numb." Vanessa replied, not noticing Brady flinch when she mentioned Zac.

"So you and Zac are what?" Brady asked. Vanessa looked at him before continuing to eat her food. She shrugged again.

"He's my best friend. We've known each other forever. That's all." Vanessa answered after awhile. Brady nodded.

"Are you sure that's it because he seems to like you." Brady said. Vanessa raised her eyebrows. Zac like her? She wished.

"Zac doesn't like me in that way Brady, we're just friends." Vanessa said, her heart seeming to die at those words but Brady was too happy at her answer to notice that thank God.

"So umm Monster House okay?" Brady asked. Vanessa nodded distractedly as she saw Zac walk over to Kay Panabaker who smiled and made room for him to sit down. Zac looked up and caught her staring at him and smiled. They both blushed and looked away.

"Nessa?" Brady asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She shook her head and looked at Brady but he had already seen who she was looking at.

"Just friends huh?" Brady said, getting up. Vanessa gently held his arm.

"Brady." She called his name trying to get him to listen to her but he pulled his arm out of her grip.

"Hope you have a good life with your_ friend_ Nessa. Cause you're just friends right." Brady turned and walked away, rage boiling through him and Vanessa just sighed and lowered her head onto the table, wishing that Zac didn't have such a hold on her...

**Review please, thankyou.**


	4. Chapter 3: Will You Be My Girlfriend?

The Birthday Wish

Chapter 3: Will You Be My Girlfriend?

Brady stomped into Chemistry and into his seat next to Vanessa who was his lab partner. She looked over at him but his eyes remained focused on the teacher at the front of the room. Vanessa sighed and looked down at the floor. She knew that Brady was right. Her affection for Zac was obvious; obvious to everyone but Zachary himself. Vanessa didn't have the heart to tell him because she was so afraid that he wouldn't love her back. She raised her hand to be excused and went to the bathroom with a hall pass.

Vanessa noticed Zac in the gym as she walked past. He was watching Corbin and Ryne Sanborne play basketball but looked away when he noticed her. He smiled but she only shook her head and continued walking to her class leaving a very concerned and hurt Zac Efron behind.

"Vanessa." Brady called her name as she sat next to him. She turned her head to him and raised her shoulders in defeat before turning back to the teacher. "Vanessa I'm sorry I shouldn't have blown up at you like that but I really like you and seeing you look at Zac like that was really..."

"Hurtful? Yeah I know. So stop reminding me I feel guilty enough. I accept your apology but you're not in the kind of situation I'm in so please just stay away from me for a little while until I get my head clear." Vanessa said just as the bell rang. She quickly packed up her things and for a girl who sat at the back of the class she got out of her class first. It was her free period next and she knew where she wanted to go.

"Vanessa!" Zac cried out as he saw his best friend. She looked back at him then speeded up her pace practically running through the halls and shoving people out of her way to get to the door, her long brunette hair flying behind her. Zac rushed after her but she was lost in the sea of students coming and going. "Vanessa." He whispered sadly before he turned and walked to his class.

"Yo Efron!" he heard Brady call. Oh great.

"What Corbet?" he answered.

"Have you seen Vanessa?" Brady asked. Zac nodded and pointed towards the entrance of East High.

"When I saw her she was heading for there I don't know where she went." Zac said. Of course he knew where she was going but he wouldn't tell Brady. It was a little lake near to the school but no one ever went there anymore. Vanessa and her dad used to go there but Greg's job had him on his toes so Vanessa often went there when she needed to clear her mind.

"Look Efron I know you like her but she obviously doesn't want to be with you or you would be together so please if you know anywhere she might go please tell me." Brady said. Zac rolled his eyes.

"Why is everyone under the impression that I like Vanessa? She's my best friend. She always has been. There's nothing else between us. At least not to me." Zac lied through his perfectly straight white teeth. Of course he felt something for her. He always had. **(Amazing isn't it? They both feel something for each other and don't know. Why is life so cruel?)**

"Whatever you say Zac. Can you please just tell me where she is?" Brady asked

'I would tell you if I knew dude. I mean why didn't she tell you? Aren't you two going out?" Zac barely got the words out without throwing up. That thought alone was enough to drive him mad. WHY THE HELL WERE THEY GOING OUT?

"Actually we haven't even gone on a date yet. We just hang out a lot but I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend...wait, why am I telling you this? You like her!" Brady said.

"No I don't! Oh my good lord she's just my best friend! You want to know where she is? There's a lake near the school where she goes when she needs time alone and I would advise you not to go there because she needs time alone." Zac said, turning and walking away from Brady and heading to his class.

* * *

Vanessa stared into the clear water, the perfect reflection of the blue sky above her. A perfect picture. A perfect drawing. She wished her life could be like the sky clear, beautiful and free. No clouds to dampen the bright sunshine. The beautiful golden sun smiling down at her. How she wished she could have its care freeness.

But then the perfection of the blue sky was darkened by gray clouds and a single rain drop was enough to show Vanessa that as perfect as a moment can seem, there will always be something to ruin it but, like a new day, she just had to get through the night to see the dawn. **(Those were the most beautiful words I have ever written and I didn't even know I was going to write them, they just happened)**

"Vanessa!" she heard. She turned to see Brady standing there with a bunch of white roses in his hand and a big smile on his face. She tried to find the nerve to smile back but her confusion over how he found her got the better of her.

"How the hell did you find me?" she said. Brady smiled.

"Zac told me where you were. And he told me that white roses were your favourite." Brady explained. "But let's not talk about him, I have something to ask you." He sat on the grass next to her and handed her the roses which she graciously took and smiled.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**Oooh what will she say? You have to review to find out people sorry. Ten reviews. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 4: Yes

The Birthday Wish

Chapter 4:

Yes

**Here it is and I am so sorry to Splitster7 but your request has been denied, for now. Don't worry though it is a Zanessa story after all.**

"Brady, I-I don't know what to say..." Vanessa was in shock. Not about the fact that Brady wanted her to be his girlfriend although that was shocking too. It was the fact that Zac had given away her hiding spot that shocked her. She had made him promise not to tell anyone. He had broken a promise. To her. His best friend. Oh. My. God.

"Yes would be nice." Brady teased. Vanessa gave a dry laugh. She honestly didn't know what to say. She liked Brady and she had wanted a boyfriend for so long but...she had wanted Zac, not Brady. Brady seemed like a last resort and that felt like she was using him which she didn't want. But...she sincerely liked him for who he was, funny, smart and talented.

"Brady, I told you I needed to clear my head that I needed space and you still followed me. That shows that you have no respect for what I tell you. How am I supposed to have a boyfriend like that? When you prove that you can respect my wishes, then I'll be your girlfriend but right now, the answer is no. We haven't even been on one date yet. We hardly know that much about each other so when we get to know each other more then we can date. Don't get me wrong I really like you but I think you're rushing into something without knowing anything about it." Vanessa said. This girl was beyond wise for her years and the way she spoke and the words she said often made people feel stupid. That was not her intention of course but she always seemed to know the consequences of other people's actions even before they did them and she always made the time to warn them that they were going down the crooked path and lead them back to the straight and narrow road.

Brady realized that Vanessa was right. They really knew nothing about each other. All they had was that attraction between them and they needed to expand on it. They were both willing to do that and Brady had every intention to wait until Vanessa was ready to be his girlfriend. He just hoped it wouldn't take that long. Zac had been right in a way also. He had told Brady that Vanessa had gone to the little lake to be alone and that he should give her the space she needed. Brady knew that Zac knew more about Vanessa than he did and that had made him jealous and angry so he followed her anyway. Vanessa had a valid point about him not respecting her wishes and he needed to work on that. He didn't want to lose her. Sure, she wasn't his...yet...but they were on their way there and nothing was going to stop them. He knew she had a crush on Zac but she genuinely liked him so...things would work out.

"Brady, say something." Vanessa said, worry evident in her voice. She hadn't wanted to upset him she just said what she had to say. Vanessa always made a point of telling the truth, even when it hurt but she didn't want anyone to be hurt. No one at all. Brady, of course, hadn't realized that he had been silent for that long and smiled softly at the concern for his feelings that his future girlfriend showed.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, I was just thinking and I realized you're right. I am rushing into things. I just don't want to lose you. You're beautiful, funny, smart, talented, caring, loving, kind and down to earth, all the things I could ask for and more and I want to get to know you more and one day, you'll be my girl and I'll be the luckiest and proudest guy in the entire universe." Brady smiled and Vanessa could not help but smile back. Brady was so sweet and he didn't deserve her. He deserved someone who gave him as much attention as he did her. She was in love with someone else so there was no possible way that this relationship could work out, as much as she wanted it to, it just couldn't.

"We should probably get back to school. Lunch break is almost over. Did you drive your car or did you walk here?" Brady asked.

"I walked. Did you drive because it looks like it's about to rain." Vanessa observed. She loved the rain. It washed away all the bad things about the earth. When the rain was over and the sun came into view, the earth with all its plants and animals looked so beautiful.

"I drove. We should go." Brady said stretching out his hand to her. She smiled and took it and they walked hand in hand to Brady's car. Back at school Vanessa was bombarded with questions by Ashley and Monique about the white roses in her hair but Vanessa just smiled. Everything was perfect.

The next day was the day that she would usually have a movie night with Zac but she had to cancel because Brady was coming over. They were getting to know each other better and she felt like this would be a good thing to do. Zac would understand, wouldn't he? It was one night. They would spend time together next week, she would make sure of it.

* * *

"Your sister really did that?" Brady laughed at the thought of eleven year old Stella Hudgens running up and down the street wearing pyjamas and yelling like a monkey.

"She honestly did that. I have pictures if you want proof." Vanessa confirmed. It had been a sleepover and Stella had managed to persuade the girls into letting her join them. Unfortunately she didn't expect the game of Truth or Dare that the girls always played and the fact that they had taken pictures of her just made the ridiculous dare that they had given her funnier.

"Wow. It must be fun having a little sister or brother." Brady, who was an only child and spoilt rigid commented. **(Note: I have no idea whether or not Brady Corbet is an only child and I'm not checking it up because I really don't want to seem like a stalker.)**

"Most times it is but sometimes I wish I was an only child. Sure it might be boring but being spoilt to death must at least make things a little better." Vanessa sentence was more of a question than a statement.

"Not really. When I was younger I used to wish for someone to play with and now I want someone to share things with you know? You probably think I'm gay now but..." Brady said.

"I don't think you're gay Brady. I think you're sweet." Vanessa said truthfully. Brady smiled and they both started leaning in but just as they were about to kiss someone knocked on the door. Vanessa sighed and smiled her apology before she got up and went to answer the door. There stood Zachary Efron in a light green shirt, ripped jeans and a leather jacket.

"Hi Van. I'm here for movie night, sorry I'm- oh, hi Brady." Zac rolled his blue eyes. It seemed that every time he saw Vanessa, Brady was not too far behind. Were they together? Brady had said he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. Why was this happening? Maybe if he had made his move sooner Vanessa wouldn't be with this scum bag.

"I'm sorry Zac, I thought I had told you. I had to cancel movie night because I was on a date with Brady as you can see. I'm sorry you had to come out here for nothing. I promise we'll do movie night next week, okay?" Vanessa explained. She had really thought that she had informed Zac about the change in the program.

"It's cool. I'll see you guys at school. Later." Zac flashed them a 'way-too-forced-to-be-real' smile and walked out the door. Vanessa felt the guilt trip again but if she remembered correctly Zac had done this same thing to her once. Vanessa wasn't about getting revenge but in the Bible it did say an eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. So she shook off all feelings of guilt and walked back to the couch with Brady.

"So where were we?" she asked flirtatiously. This new side of her was both scary and exciting and she liked it.

"Right about here." Brady replied before their lips met in a sweet kiss that lasted for a good five minutes, their tongues doing the tango. **(Note: I hate writing these things most of the time but I especially hate them when I'm not talking about any of the couples I like.) **They finally came up for air and stared at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Vanessa." Brady whispered. "I know I said I'd wait for you and I'm sorry but I have to break that promise. It's either now or never. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Vanessa took a deep breath and thought about the upsides and downsides of the choice she was about to make. She really liked Brady and this was what she had been waiting for for three years but how would this decision affect everyone else. For once in her life Vanessa Hudgens put aside all thoughts of others and focused on what she wanted. She was allowed to be a little selfish once in a while. So she answered Brady's question with one of the simplest three letter words imaginable. "Yes."

* * *

**You have no idea how much I hated writing that I think I might need to throw up I absolutely hate when I have to write about these type of things but don't worry. Give me two more chapters and Branessa will be over. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 5: Oh My Gosh

The Birthday Wish

Chapter 5:

Oh My Gosh

"WHAT?" Ashley screamed at her best friend. What was Vanessa thinking? How could she agree to be Brady's girlfriend? She was in love with someone else and if by chance Brady fell in love with her he would end up with a broken heart and Ashley was beyond sure that Vanessa did not want that to happen.

"Ashley calm down. You can't make Vanessa's decisions for her even though we all know that she's making a really huge mistake." Monique said. The girls were assembled at Ashley's house for the night. Vanessa had been bubbly and happy all day and she couldn't wait to tell her best friends the good news but this was definitely not the reaction she had hoped for.

"Guys at least pretend to be happy for me." Vanessa crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her chocolate brown eyes.

"Well we could do that but then we'd be lying. Vanessa you can't enter into a relationship with someone you don't love until you're completely sure that you're over Zac and a nine year old flame can't be burned out that easily. You'll end up breaking both your and Brady's hearts and I'm sure you don't want that." Ashley said. Vanessa let out a breath.

"I'm sorry you guys. I thought this was the right thing to do. I really like Brady and I seriously think that he could help me get over Zac. He's everything I always wished for. He's sweet, caring and humble enough to admit that he's wrong and I like him, I really do...the only problem is that he isn't..." Vanessa couldn't bring herself to say those words. She knew that she shouldn't let herself go through this but her heart was telling her otherwise.

"He isn't Zac and that's why you can never make him happy and he can't make you happy either. We know that you feel rejected because Zac doesn't really seem to notice you but if you would tell him how you felt then..." Monique was interrupted by the glare that Vanessa gave her.

"I could never tell Zac how I feel about him! He doesn't love me back. Do you know how humiliated I would feel if he laughed or it damaged our friendship? I can't allow that to happen and I can't wait around for him forever. Can't you understand that I have to move on? It's my decision and if you can't respect that then maybe you're not my friends." Vanessa challenged them. This side of their calm, sweet friend made Ashley and Monique stare at her in complete shock. She had never acted like this with them. They had only seen her like this once and that was when she was really angry with someone for stealing her backpack as a joke (plus she was PMSing). But this was an attack made directly at them and that was new to them.

"Uhh...I'm sorry, we didn't realize that we were going so out of line. We thought that you were using Brady, in a sense, and that you just wanted a way to get away from Zac or make him jealous. We didn't know you were doing this because you actually liked him." Ashley said, stating the questions that had been burning her mind for the past two days that she had been dating Brady and Vanessa knew the answer was that she liked Brady and she thought that giving the relationship a try was better than nothing. She understood that her friends would have doubts but she expected them to be behind her 110 even if they thought what she was doing was wrong. That was what she did for them so she thought that was what they would do for her.

"I understand that you would question my intentions but I honestly think that giving this a try would be good for me. I promise you that if this starts feeling weird I'll end it." Vanessa promised. Ashley and Monique looked at each other and smiled.

"So does he kiss well?" Ashley asked. Vanessa laughed at the sudden change in her friends' attitudes.

"Insanely." Vanessa had had her first kiss at nine years old, with none other than Zac Efron.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Van." Zac sat next to Vanessa on her bed and she looked up from the book she was reading._

"_Hi Zac, how are you?" Vanessa asked, turning back to the book. When Vanessa was in a book she was lost to the world._

"_Van, hello, living person here, the book can wait." He pulled Vanessa up and she accidently fell on him and as they fell to the floor their lips connected..._

_**End of Flashback**_

She was brought back to reality by Ashley's squeal.

"What?" she asked, staring at her friends.

"Girl where were you? We were talking about the party that Corbin's throwing this weekend. His parents and sisters are going to Argentina for the weekend and everyone's invited. We have to go shopping for clothes on Friday." Monique informed, Corbin was supposedly her crush but what she didn't know was that Corbin had a crush on Ashley and she liked him too. That was major disaster in the making so to avoid anything happening they decided not to tell Momo. His sisters, Hunter, Phoenix and Jagg had the strangest names imaginable yet were the nicest people you could come across in this lifetime or the next.

"Okay cool. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Vanessa said but just as she was about to leave her phone rang.

_(Italics-Ringtone)_

_When it's not alright, when it's not okay_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? Will you say okay? _

_Will you stick with me through whatever, or run away?_

_Say okay_

"Hello?" Vanessa put the phone on speaker.

"Hey Baby V." Brady's voice came over the phone. Vanessa smiled. She preferred this to Van any day. She had told Zac that it annoyed her and he had made a point of calling her that.

"Ness, was that you singing in the ringtone?" Ashley asked. Vanessa nodded and Ashley continued. "You should totally send that to Hollywood records. It sounds amazing. Did you write that?" Vanessa nodded again.

"Uhh V, are you at a sleepover or something?" Brady questioned.

"Yes with Ashley and Monique and I have the phone on speaker. They think the nickname you gave me is cute by the way." Vanessa giggled. Brady loved that song. It was the most beautiful sound in the world to him. Vanessa was entirely flawless to him. Beauty wasn't a problem and yet she wasn't vain. She wasn't exactly poor and she wasn't rich either. She was kind and told the truth even if it hurt.

"Brady, you're silent again." Vanessa said, waking Brady up from his thoughts of her. **(Note: You see why I let them be together for a little while? Just to show you guys how much he truly cares for her. Please don't hate me. I promise I'll make them break up. Poor Brady, he'll be heartbroken but I honestly like Zanessa so much better. No one can beat them. Hey maybe I should put Joe Jonas in the story. Anyway before I go on and on about my ideas and stuff back to the story...lol.)**

"Sorry, I was thinking about this girl." Vanessa could hear Brady's smile through the phone. Yes you can actually tell if someone is smiling through the phone so don't go off on me like I'm crazy please.

"Oh really tell me who she is so I can kill her." Vanessa teased. She knew the only person he could be talking about was her.

"Please don't commit suicide on me Vanessa that would drive me insane." Brady chuckled inwardly and Ashley and Monique were surprised at the attraction between those two.

"Wow." Ashley mouthed to Monique who nodded her agreement. Five minutes later Vanessa was off of the phone and the three sat on the floor (Vanessa went to the bathroom).

"Nessa, wow, I didn't know you liked Brady that much and from that conversation he liked you too. He really cares for you I think he's well on his way to falling for you. If that happens are you sure that you can give him what he wants? He needs you to love him back if things get that far and if you don't then please don't break his heart because we all know that it will break yours as well. Are you sure that this is this right thing to do?" Ashley asked. Vanessa sighed.

"Why are you two nagging me about this. I promised if things got weird it would be over. Can't we leave it at that? I don't act like this when you do things I don't like. I'm always supporting you whether you're wrong or right. I give you my opinion and you can take it or leave it but whatever you decide I still stick by you and I don't say I told you so when you're wrong. So why are you still going on about this?" Vanessa was getting tired of this.

"We're bugging you because we're trying to do what's best for you and we know that going into a relationship with someone other than Zac isn't best for you! Why are you denying that? You've loved him for nine years! You can't get rid of feelings like that no matter what attraction you feel for someone else! You're going against your better judgement and it's not good for you or Brady! You're being selfish here, you're not thinking about how this will affect Brady." Monique tried reasoning but Vanessa frowned.

"Tell me one time in my life that I have been selfish. One time. I'm not a selfish person I hardly ever do anything for myself. I give up everything for everyone else. I'm allowed to be freaking selfish once in a while and right now you two are getting on my nerves so either quit it or I'm out of here." Vanessa looked away from them.

"You're not thinking straight Vanessa. Maybe we should get some rest. It's been a long, tiring and really weird day. Good night." Ashley said, crawling into her bed and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Monique soon followed suit but Vanessa stayed up half the night thinking.

'What if what they're saying is true?' she asked herself. 'What if I'm just using Brady? What if he really does fall in love with me? He'd be heartbroken if I told him I didn't love him back. I can't do that to him. I can't do that to myself. Brady's a nice guy and he's sweet and he makes me feel good about myself but could I really give him what he needs? I can't force myself to love him. If I could I wouldn't be in this position right now would I? I should go to sleep, I still have school tomorrow. Hopefully I'll wake up ready to work this out in the morning.' Vanessa soon closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"VANESSA ANNE HUDGENS WAKE UP!" Ashley yelled at her best friend. Vanessa just groaned and rolled over. "Vanessa!" Ashley yelled again. Vanessa burrowed further under the covers.

"Nessa please don't make me do this." Monique said but the tired girl paid her no attention. That was until freezing cold water hit her.

"WHAT THE FU-"Vanessa was interrupted by a hand being clamped over her mouth. Vanessa didn't usually swear unless she was really angry and waking her up that way made her really angry.

"When I take my hand off please try not to swear...at least not for my mother to hear. She'd go insane and probably ban me from going anywhere near you until I'm out of her rule." Ashley said, releasing her hold on Vanessa when she nodded.

"I was going to say fudge." Vanessa lied and Monique raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah right." Ashley said. Now get dressed we have to go to school." Vanessa groaned again but obediently took a shower and got dressed. The girls were wearing similar outfits which they had planned from the previous night.

Vanessa was wearing a blue hoodie with a white undershirt and white shorts. She also wore blue ballet flats. Ashley and Monique were wearing the same thing except Ashley's hoodie and shoes were green and Monique's were lavender. The girls all had their curly hair loose.

"We look so hot." Ashley said.

"Amen to that sister." Vanessa seconded.

"Definitely." Monique added.

When they walked into school together laughing everyone stopped and stared. The girls glanced at each other and smiled and continued walking to their lockers. Everyone stopped to look at them before Ashley finally turned and yelled "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS MORONS!" which made everyone instantly go back to getting stuff out of their lockers and talking to their friends. Brady walked up to the girls while they were at Vanessa's locker.

"Morning ladies. Looking good. Best looking ladies in the whole school." He smiled.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Brady." Vanessa smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Speak for yourself." Ashley said and Brady laughed.

'Oh great does he get all of them too?' Zac thought across the hall. They hadn't even noticed him, or so he thought.

"Zac!" Vanessa said, waving him over. Well at least someone still knew him.

"Uhh...hi guys I'm sorry to rush past you but I have to go talk to someone seeing as how she's the only person who knows I'm still breathing." Zac rolled his eyes before walking away from them and toward Kay who smiled and the two walked toward the gym laughing. Vanessa stared after him in shock.

"What the heck was that about?" Ashley asked.

"Well you guys kind of walked right past him without noticing that he was there and he might still be angry about the whole date thing on the night you two usually have movie night." Brady said, saying the last part to Vanessa. Ashley and Monique looked over at her, eyes wide.

"YOU cancelled a movie night with ZAC? Dude what drugs do you have her on?" Ashley joked.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Monique asked.

"Haha very funny. It's not like he hasn't done it before." Vanessa said.

"Exactly, he's a guy, guys do those things, cos they're idiots! He's your best friend!" Ashley said.

"Oh boo hoo, so what? I was on a date and I promised I'd make it up to him why are you guys making such a big deal out of this? It was one time. Anyway can we please just go the bell is going to ring like..." the bell rang "...now." Vanessa finished. Ashley and Monique shrugged and they all walked to homeroom.

* * *

Ashley walked through the halls of Beverly Hills High (yeah I finally decided which school it was lol). It was her free period and she was on her way to the library to do some homework so she would have a free evening. But voices she heard in the hall stopped her.

She rounded a corner and got nearer to the voices. It was a boy and a girl, Ashley could tell that. She slowly turned the corner and her eyes bugged at what she saw. This could not be happening. She had to tell Vanessa.

"Oh my gosh." Ashley whispered, turning and running quickly towards Vanessa's class...

* * *

**So what do you guys think it is? First person to get it right will get credit in the next chapter. (Hint: It has something to do with Branessa's break up.) Love you guys.**


	7. Chapter 6: Like Whoa

**I got so many reviews and they were all cool but the only person with the right answer was RandomReader101. But I can't tell you what he/she said because you have to read and see. Thanks to all who reviewed. Also getting credit for an answer that will come up in the next chapter as well is everyone else who reviewed because you all said the same thing. Lol.**

Chapter 6:

Like Whoa

Vanessa's mouth fell to the floor when she heard what Ashley had to tell her, as did her heart. As much as she liked being with Brady this was way too much to handle. Maybe she should just stay away from the male population, excluding her father, for a while because things were beginning to get a little crazy. She couldn't believe what she had heard.

"So he had her pushed up on the wall and they were making out?" Monique asked. Ashley had just told her the story and she kept asking the same question over and over again. I would too; I mean who knew that he would do something like that?

"For the millionth time yes. They were doing even more than just making out I mean they were this close to like-" Ashley was interrupted by a groan.

"Please don't make me go through that again. It's just sick and disturbing." Vanessa said. Okay you guys might be getting a little confused so I'll back track to when Ashley went running to tell Vanessa the shocking news.

STOP...rewind!

"Oh my gosh." Ashley whispered, turning and running towards Vanessa's class... She ran all the way there and bumped into countless people countless times and once she nearly fell but she didn't care. She had to tell Vanessa what she saw.

When she got to the classroom the door was shut and she banged on it so hard she thought that it would actually break. The teacher came and opened the door, looking at her wearily.

"I am so sorry Ms. Roberts but can I please talk to Vanessa?" Ashley asked when the teacher opened the door. Ms. Roberts was about to say 'no' when the bell rang.

"Well your query is irrelevant now so I guess you should wait for Ms. Hudgens to finish getting her stuff before you talk to her." Ms. Roberts said. I swear all the teachers at this school talk Old English. Vanessa quickly packed up her stuff and ran to Ashley who hauled her up the stairs to a deserted classroom.

"Hold on I'm gonna call Mo she has to hear this to. I'll tell you when I get off the phone." Ashley said to a very confused but curious Vanessa who stood waiting patiently for Ashley to finish her call.

"Ashley will you please tell me what's going on? I really have to go meet Brady for lunch." Vanessa said and Ashley took a deep breath.

"I was walking down the hallway upstairs today and when I turned the corner I saw a couple making out. The girl was pushed up against the wall and the guy was kissing her neck. It was like they were closer to actually doing it than just making out. The girl was Mary Santiago and the guy was..."

"Please tell me it's not Brady." Vanessa feared that it was and was greatly relieved when Ashley shook her blonde head.

"No, It wasn't Brady...It was Zac. I think after I left they took it further and I know this must be hurting you but..." Vanessa held up a hand.

"Please don't tell me any more I might have to throw up. I can't believe this. I mean it's his life but in school? That girl is the school's slut!" Vanessa exclaimed. Ashley looked at Vanessa in shock.

"Okay you definitely have to break up with Brady, you're still head over heels in love with Zac. When are you going to admit that to yourself and just go and tell the guy no matter what the outcome?" Ashley asked. Just as Vanessa was about to bite her head off for bringing up the subject of her confessing her feelings to Zac, Monique walked in, wanting to know what the hell was going on so of course Ashley had to tell her and all three of them felt the shock of it all over again. It was just sick. So now that you know what happened let's get back to where we were shall we?

STOP...fast forward.

"Vanessa, why did you miss our lunch date today?" Brady asked that afternoon in chemistry. Vanessa sighed and looked over at him.

"I'm really sorry Brady, Ashley had to tell me something and I got side tracked. I honestly tried to get out of it but the news was so shocking I just, forgot about everything else." Vanessa said truthfully. Brady nodded.

"Does it have anything to do with the rumour going around about Zac having sex with Mary while you were in Maths?" Brady asked and Vanessa's eyes widened.

"You heard about that? I was so shocked. I mean I didn't think that he do that in a school. Something's wrong with him and it's really bad." She said.

"He's having a showdown with the green eyed monster." Brady whispered to her. Vanessa shot him a puzzled look just as Mary walked into the room. She was wearing a _**very **_short skirt and a _**very **_tight halter that showed off her breasts. When Vanessa had said that she was a slut she sure as hell wasn't kidding. Mary's eyes were loaded with eye shadow and mascara and she had way too much lipstick on. She turned her stare on Vanessa and smirked at her triumphantly before walking over to her.

"To think that after knowing Zac all your life I got to tap that before you did. Watch that new boyfriend of yours; I just might get him too." Mary whispered in her ear before walking over to her seat. Vanessa went red, almost purple, with rage. The thought of just wanting Zac in a sexual way had crossed her mind a few times but she loved him for way more than that. What type of person would she be if she thought like Mary? I'll answer that, she'd be a-

"Bitch." Vanessa whispered so quietly that she herself almost didn't hear. She sent Mary the evil eye throughout the whole class and when it was finally over she walked up to her and said "I don't care what you and Zac did or where you did it just know that you need to get yourself straight because acting like a slutty bitch isn't going to get you anywhere." Then she turned on her heel leaving Melissa and everyone who heard her in complete shock.

* * *

"Did you really say that to Mary?" Kaycee Stroh asked Vanessa. Vanessa looked over at her slightly overweight friend and nodded. Kaycee seemed impressed. "Wow. I wish I had the guts to do that." Vanessa smiled. That had taken a lot of guts. Just then she saw Zac coming towards her smiling. She turned and started walking away but Zac ran after her and grabbed her hand, dragging her into the deserted gym.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he yelled instantly when they reached the gym. His outburst startled her but she wouldn't let it show. She just stared at him. "Damn it Vanessa answer me! Why are you constantly trying to avoid me? Is it because your boyfriend told you to stay away from me or did you just decide to do that all on your own. Vanessa finally understood what Brady meant by the green eyed monster. Zac was jealous.

"Look, Zachary. I don't care what you have against Brady but please leave him out of this. This is between us not him. He has nothing to do with this. I don't feel like talking to you right now so please just leave me alone. You have no idea what I'm going through. I just have one question. Is it true?" Vanessa just had to make sure that what was going around was true.

"Is what true?" Zac asked.

"Did you or did you not sleep with Mary during school?" Vanessa asked bluntly. Zac bit his lip.

"So what if I did?" he asked. Vanessa shook your head.

"Not that I care what you do with your life or who you do things with but did you ever think that maybe this was the wrong place to do that? And did you even use protection? She's a slut, she sleeps around with everyone and it's not rumours it's basic knowledge she lets everyone know her business. Even if she doesn't have any STD's what about her ending up pregnant?" Vanessa asked. She could see that Zac hadn't thought this through and by the worried look on his face she was sure that he hadn't used protection. Vanessa didn't wait for him to answer she just continued. "Do you know what she said to me in class? She said that even though I'd known you forever she still got to tap you before I did. Do you know how sick inside that made me feel. Your my best friend and she made you sound like just another score. She's a whore. She even told me to watch out that she might go for my boyfriend next. Did you think about how that would affect other people? No you didn't because you don't think you just do. You're a big idiot!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't got together with that asshole in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess!" Zac yelled.

"What does Brady have to do with this?" Vanessa asked, deciding to overlook Zac calling her boyfriend an asshole.

"I'm jealous okay? You want to know why? Because I'm in love with you!" Zac yelled. Before Vanessa had time to react she felt herself being pulled into Zac and his lips crashing onto hers in a sweet, passionate, steamy kiss. Vanessa melted into the kiss and for a moment nothing else mattered but the fact that Zac loved her and she was in his arms but then she remembered Brady and how his heart would break if he ever found out about this and she pulled away causing Zac to moan.

"Zac, we can't do this." Vanessa said. Zac sighed.

"Tell me that you didn't feel anything. Tell me that you don't want to be with me and I'll leave you alone for good. Look me in my eyes and tell me that and then you can walk out of here." Zac said. Vanessa took a deep breath and looked in his eyes. She was already to say the things he said to say but when she looked into those eyes she just couldn't. She crumbled.

"I love you too." She whispered. First Zac's eyes widened in shock but then a smiled spread across his face. He leaned down and they kissed again but only for a few moments. Then they pulled back smiling. But Vanessa's smile turned into a frown.

"We still can't do this. Brady would..." Vanessa started and Zac huffed.

"What Brady doesn't know won't hurt him." he said devilishly.

"I can't cheat on him Zac." Vanessa said.

"So break up with him. Oh wait you can't do that either and the only way for us to be together is for you to cheat on him. You can't tell me that you don't want me after what just happened." Zac said.

"I know but...I don't want to hurt him. I guess we could just go with your plan but if things get too crazy I'm done okay?" Zac hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

"So can I have another kiss?" he asked, smiling.

"Never ask for a kiss Efron. Take it, like this." Vanessa crashed her lips onto his and in both their minds they were going like whoa.

**Yay finally they admit it to each other it took so long. Special guest appearance by:**

**SELENA GOMEZ!! As Mary Santiago. I changed the name. Those who have watched Another Cinderella Story will figure out why lol.**

**Please review I am begging you I need to know what you thought about this chapter! Special shout out goes to Splitster7!**


	8. Chapter 7: Hypocritical

**I am officially in love with this story. It's beautiful even if I do say so myself. I'm allowed to it's my story. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers and I hope you enjoy this chapter because this is when Branessa will be officially over. Praise God for small mercies like this, huh? Love you thanks for reading and reviewing. (Did I mention reviewing?)**

Chapter 7

Hypocritical

It had been a month since Brady and Vanessa were dating and Zac and Vanessa were dating. Vanessa felt like a two timing bitch but she really loved Zac and the fact that he loved her too was enough to make her forget about Brady. But then when she remembered feelings of guilt swelled up inside her. She hadn't told Ash or Mo about it since they would be on her case about being a cheater and she definitely did not want them going all righteous on her. She only saw Zac after dark anyway. One night he was at her house keeping her company while her parents were out on a dinner date and her sister was at a sleepover.

"Van?" Zac asked sadly. Vanessa looked over at him wondering what was wrong. He sounded so sad and lost like he had a really big decision to make and he knew the outcome wouldn't be in his favour.

"Yes Zac? What's the matter?" she finally answered and he took a deep breath.

"I can't keep doing this. I'm sorry I don't want to hurt you and trust me this will hurt me just as much but I can't keep seeing you and Brady together and you two kissing and stuff like that. It hurts too much. We need to end this. I need to either be with you all the time out in the open and in public or not at all because it's killing me that I can't touch you, or kiss you unless we're alone." Zac said, staring at the ground. Vanessa thought for a moment about what she should do. She knew the right thing to do was to admit that she was cheating on Brady and break up with him and then be with the one she truly loved but there was this small bit of her that still thought that she could never hurt Brady like that.

"Zac, I know how it feels believe me. I try so hard to get myself to break up with him but I just, I can't okay. You know I can't stand hurting someone." Vanessa said.

"Oh yeah? Well right now you're hurting me." Zac got up and was about to walk out of her bedroom but Vanessa ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He looked down at her and then immediately regretted it because she was doing her puppy dog pout.

"Please don't leave baby." She said, in a baby voice. Zac looked away trying his hardest not to give in.

"I hate it when you do that to me. Oh fine I'll stay but only if you promise to break up with him by the end of the week." Zac bargained and Vanessa nodded.

"But only if you come with me. I don't want him to go all crazy and start yelling at me or something. He has been known to do that once in a while." Vanessa said. Zac looked at her strangely but agreed.

"So when are we gonna do this?" he asked.

"Friday. I'll try avoiding him and stuff and if that doesn't work I'll just break up with him on Friday. Are you cool with that or do you want me to do it sooner like tomorrow?" Vanessa asked. Zac shook his mop of dark brown hair (I'm having a hard time figuring out what colour his hair is because in HSM1 it looks kind of dirty blonde and in HSM2 it looks dark brown and from what I've seen of HSM3-it's so gonna rock-his hair's dirty blonde again. My friend Tawnya would ask if he's related to Britney Spears because she changes her hair colour so much. Not my opinion it's hers.).

"We can do it whenever it's comfortable for you just make sure it's by the end of the week." Zac smiled. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yes I know that you've told me that every day for a month. And it still never gets old. I love you too." Vanessa replied, kissing him on the cheek. She tried to hide a yawn.

"Tired?" Zac asked. She nodded, yawning again. "Do you want me to go?"

"No, can you just stay until I fall asleep?" she asked. He nodded and she smiled getting into bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead and within minutes she was asleep.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear before he too fell asleep.

* * *

"VANESSA!" Brady yelled, waving at Vanessa. She sighed. He was becoming really clingy and annoying and she knew that she had to break up with him like right now but she still didn't want to hurt him. She had no idea why she was like that. It was one thing to be nice and not hurtful but it was another thing to go completely crazy by putting up with someone who was driving her insane.

"Yes Brady." She turned and smiled sweetly but inside she was gagging. What was wrong with that boy? He was so sweet at the beginning and now he was just plain annoying.

"You'll never guess what happened to me today. I was walking down the street to get to school because my mom made me walk because she says it's not fair that she has to pay for the gas and I bumped into Alyson Michalka! You know from Aly and AJ, right?" Brady gushed. Vanessa felt like turning and backing away. He was scary.

"That's great but I have to go talk to Ashley about something so I'll see you later. Bye." Vanessa turned and ran towards Ashley's locker before Brady could even say a word.

"So what's up with you and Brady?" Ashley asked when Vanessa reached her.

"He's annoying as hell man I really need to dump him but I'm gonna wait until Friday." Vanessa said. Ashley nodded, a smile on her face.

"So what about Zac?" Ashley asked. Vanessa shrugged casually, or at least she hoped so.

"What about him?" she asked. Zac stopped and looked over at them with sad eyes.

"Are you going to tell him?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know. I think maybe I've gotten over him." Vanessa lied. She looked over at Zac and flashed him an 'I'm sorry' smile. He seemed to get it because he grinned and nodded.

"If you say so Ness. I gotta go but I'll catch you later okay?" Vanessa nodded and Ashley walked away.

* * *

The days went by quickly and soon it was Thursday. Vanessa was walking down the fifth stairway when she heard moans coming from a classroom. Very disturbing moans. She grimaced but still pushed open the door a little bit. Her jaw dropped and her eyes filled with tears at the sight. There on a desk in the classroom were Brady and Mary, both in their birthday suits doing something that Vanessa had reserved for her honey moon night. She immediately turned and ran to the gym where she knew Zac would be, the images that she had just seen burning at the back of her mind.

"Van what's wrong?" Zac asked as Vanessa rushed into the gym crying. Corbin, Ryne and Chris all stopped the game to stare at her.

"H-he, he's in a classroom, doing it with...HER! That bitch!" Vanessa suddenly snapped and started crying like a baby. Corbin stared at Vanessa in shock. Never in his life had he known Vanessa to swear. Zac pulled her into his arms and she suddenly started kissing him. Ryne's mouth dropped open in total shock as did Chris' and Corbin's. Vanessa was supposed to be dating Brady not Zac.

"Whoa hold up. What the hell is going on here?" Corbin yelled. The two instantly pulled apart glaring at him but he wasn't in a good mood after what he just saw. "Stop gawking at me like I'm an alien and tell me why the hell you two are kissing. You're supposed to be dating Brady not Zac, Vanessa and I know that you would never cheat on anybody. Or at least I thought so."

"Doesn't matter. I'm breaking p with him right now so you come with me." Vanessa said, grabbing Zac's hand and pulling him, with surprising strength, all the way up to the classroom where the love making if you could call it that, was still going on. Zac flinched.

"You want me to go in there?" he whispered. Vanessa nodded.

"Don't worry I'm coming too. Even though I probably won't be able to keep breakfast down, I'm still coming." Vanessa shuddered. "One two three." Vanessa and Zac burst into the classroom and Brady and Mary jumped back in shock.

"What the hell?" Brady yelled. Then he realised what he was doing and said, "Baby V this is not what you think." Vanessa gave him the evil eye.

"No this is exactly what you think. I told you I'd get your boyfriend." Mary smirked. Vanessa rolled her eyes. The two didn't even bother to hide their naked bodies. Vanessa inwardly threw up but she decided not to show it on her face.

"Maybe before you start your victory dance you should try putting on your clothes so I can keep my eyesight." Vanessa said. Brady and Mary grudgingly conceded. They liked seeing the two squirm in disgust at them because that was the type of sick personality they had.

"So, Ms. Hudgens how do you feel about me getting both of your guys? It must hurt so much doesn't it?" Mary gave an evil cackle and Zac looked like he was trying really hard not to hit her.

"I think you want attention and can only get it by being a whore but these guys that you sleep with don't even like you they do it because they want pleasure or because they're angry at some girl or something so try not to feel loved when you're doing that cause that's not what's really going on they're all just using you." Vanessa replied watching Mary's face fall. "And you! How could you do that to me? You heard what she told me and then still did what you did?"

"Oh stop acting all righteous Vanessa. I know you and Zac are dating behind Brady's back. I just seduced him to get back at you. You call me a whore? What about you?" Mary said and Brady's face clouded over in anger.

"So you're here acting all godly and goody-two shoes like and you've been cheating on me with that freak. Why are you being such a hypocrite? And to think I thought that you were one of those girls that actually had values. Oh how wrong was I?" Brady snarled. Vanessa sighed, looking guilty.

"Yeah I cheated for a month but you went way beyond anything that I would ever do. So don't try to turn this on me. I didn't force you to sleep with her now did I?" Vanessa said. Brady shook his head.

"You know for one moment I actually thought I loved you. You weren't spending time with me anymore. I was angry and felt rejected so I slept with her. But she's just a slut. She isn't you and she never will be and I can't replace you with her. She's just a bitch." Brady said. Vanessa could see the hurt in Mary's eyes and that's when Mary lunged at her.

Vanessa did her best to push her off but Mary just kept coming back. Vanessa finally gave up and ran but Mary was on her tail. Vanessa barely made it out of the school before Mary tackled her to ground, punching her. Vanessa pushed her off with all her strength and soon she was the one doing the punching. Students gathered outside to see the fight and some were egging them on. Ashley and Monique stared at their friend in shock.

The two fought each other into the road. They didn't even realize where they were they just kept on fighting and everyone still encouraged them. Vanessa was on top of Mary beating her senseless. Mary used every ounce of strength she could muster to push Vanessa off of her. Vanessa was all ready to lunge and Mary again but they both heard the sound of a truck coming. Mary ran to the sidewalk safely but Vanessa just stood there frozen in place.

'This is it.' She thought. She looked for Zac and saw him staring at her with sad eyes.

"Vanessa get out of the way!" he yelled. She just shook her head. She waited in bated breath for the truck to hit her but it never did. She felt someone lunge at her and push her out of the way. She was safe but the person who pushed her wasn't. She looked over and tears sprang to her eyes when she saw who it was lying on the ground lifelessly with blood all over him. She shook her head no and ran to his side, pulling his head unto her lap while everyone else just stood there in shocked silence.

"Zac." Vanessa whispered. It was all her fault. If she hadn't agreed to cheat on Brady with him this wouldn't have happened and he would be safe. If only she hadn't been so hypocritical...

* * *

**Oh my gosh it's so sad. I just came up from performing/ ministering at church. I danced. I love to dance. Any way don't worry you guys, he won't die. Not till he's old and grey and at least 90 something years old. He'll just be in critical condition so that you guys feel better. I know this chapter sucked at least I think it did. But then again I always think that. Oh well you guys will tell me. Virtual cookies and ice cream and credit for EVERYONE who reviews. Also this chapter was dedicated to Splitster7 and softballgirliey they have reviewed every chapter in my story.**


	9. Chapter 8: I Can't Lose Him

**Hey here's chapter 8 I hope you guys like it and review and if you don't like it please just review.**

Chapter 8

I Can't Lose Him

The ambulance sped away with Zac and Vanessa in it leaving Ashley and Monique to stare after it with tears in their eyes. They needed to find out what happened and they needed to find out now. They both sped to the hospital in Ashley's car followed closely by Corbin and Lucas in Zac's truck. When they reached the hospital they raced up to the waiting room to find that they couldn't see Zac as he was in surgery. While in the waiting room they found Vanessa breaking down in tears.

Ashley and Monique's frustration got the best of them and soon they were also in tears next to Vanessa with the guys trying to console them. It worked on everyone but Vanessa. She was beyond hysterical to the point where she almost had a panic attack. Ashley and Monique tried their best to calm her down but nothing worked until they took her out of the hospital to the park.

"Vanessa," Ashley started when they reached the park. The sad and guilty brunette looked up into her friend's hazel eyes and Ashley continued, "What happened back there at school?"

"I can't tell you. You're both going to hate me." Vanessa looked down sadly, more tears trickling down her cheeks. The guilt she had felt over cheating on Brady was nothing to the guilt that she felt over Zac. Why didn't he just leave her there to die? Why had he saved her? Why did he love her so much? That question was ironic. For nine years of her life she had wished for Zac to love her and now that he did she almost wished he didn't. If he got through this she wasn't going to take any second of his life for granted. But that was a big if.

"Nessa, we could never hate you. No matter what you did it would never stop us from being your best friends." Monique assured her. Vanessa finally broke down and told them everything. It just started pouring out and it felt good to get it off her chest. No one could imagine how guilty she felt. This was all her fault. She had let her feelings get the better of her and this was the price she had to pay. But she couldn't give Zac up. She just couldn't.

Ashley and Monique were shocked at the story that their friend told them. Why she had let things get this far was anyone's guess. They were glad that she had someone who loved her back but that momentary happiness was quickly replaced by grief. What if Zac didn't survive? How would Vanessa be able to go on. She had spent nine years of her life worshipping him from afar **(Please realize that this is just a term I'm using I would never write anything about anyone worshipping anyone other than God) **and now that her wish had become reality it could be taken away from her. But God wouldn't be that cruel to her.

"Nessa why didn't you break up with Brady after you found out that Zac loved you. This wouldn't have happened. It would have been more logical and sensible. Why did you let your heart guide you and not your head?" Monique questioned. **(Even though their all the same age Momo still acts like their mother. Amazing isn't it?)**

"Mo stop treating her like she's stupid. Sometimes your heart speaks to you better than your head does. All things happen for a reason. I'm sure that if you just believe in him he'll make it through this. Don't give up on him." Ashley encouraged. Vanessa wished that she had that much confidence. Yet still she gave her friend a small smile showing that her efforts had gotten through.

"Let's go see how Zac's doing." Monique suggested. Vanessa smiled at her. These two would always be her best friends and nothing in the world could change that. True friendship is an amazing thing. They stopped to get something to eat on the way to the hospital and saw Mary sitting at one side of the room. She looked haunted and tired. The big black bags under her eyes showed that.

Vanessa stalled at the entrance when she saw her but Ashley gave her a little push and a smile and they walked in. While Mo went to order Ashley managed to get Vanessa to laugh with stories of her sister Jennifer. Just then Mary walked over to them her eyes sad and ridden with guilt. Vanessa looked up at her questioningly.

"So uhh, is Zac okay?" Mary asked. Vanessa shrugged. Mary took a deep breath. "Vanessa, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have slept with Brady and if I hadn't been such a bitch to you none of this would have happened. The truth is that my mom left us when I was ten days old and ran off with another man and after my dad's second wife left him he started drinking. He beat me every night he came home. I had to keep the house clean and wash up and stuff like that and if I didn't do as well as I could he'd just beat me and make me do it again."

Vanessa and Ashley exchanged gazes, shocked looks adorning their faces (hey that rhymes cool). Mary wiped a tear and continued with her story.

"When I was sixteen my dad came home one night so drunk that he could barely stand. I had to help him up the stairs to his room. He was so drunk he didn't know what he was doing. He started pulling me towards him and calling me Selena and telling me he loved me. He thought I was my mom. I tried so hard to pull away but he was too strong. He raped me. My father raped me." Mary's tears started to come faster and Vanessa handed her a tissue. She smiled her thanks.

"A few weeks later I found out that I was pregnant. I was scared to death but I told my father anyway. He told me I was a skank bag and that I was good for nothing and that whichever boy I had slept with better give me a place to live because he wouldn't. I told him that he was the one who I had slept with but he said I was lying and slapped me. I guess he was too stoned to remember. He beat me up that night and I went to the doctor the next morning and I found out that I had lost my baby." Mary bit her lip while Ashley, Vanessa and Monique stared at her in shock.

"I am so sorry Mary. I wish you didn't have to go through all of that. But why did you make things bad for me?" Vanessa asked.

"Things were going so good for you. You have the perfect family. A mom, a dad and a sister while I have just me and my dad and most of the time it just feels like me. You had people that cared about you while I have no one. You had a boyfriend that truly cared about you even though he did something way beyond anything you would have dreamed of doing and you had someone who loved you. The whole time that Zac and I were doing it he was moaning your name, not mine. He said 'Vanessa I love you' and I just felt so used and rejected that I just wanted to make things bad for you, thinking that it would make me feel good but honestly it just made me feel worse." Mary explained.

"Hey Mary? Don't you ever think that no one cares about you because as much as your dad beats you and calls you a skank bag he still loves you and as much as you have done to me, believe it or not, I care and if you want the second chance, I'd be glad to be your friend." Vanessa smiled at her and Mary looked at her in gratitude and awe. Before she knew what she was doing she just reached out and hugged her and Vanessa hugged back.

"So can we go see Zac now?" Vanessa said. Everyone laughed and walked out in a good enough mood but little did they know that was just about to be spoilt.

After a couple more hours of waiting in the waiting room the doctor finally came out. His face was grim and a vein in his forehead was pulsating. Vanessa could already feel tears springing to her eyes. She feared the worst.

"Is he...dead?" Vanessa blurted before the doctor could even get out a word. To her great relief the doctor shook his head. But that relief soon turned to dismay with his next words.

"Mr. Efron is not dead but he's in critical condition. We're not sure how much time he has left. In estimation he may have only a few days to live so I advise that you all get ready to say goodbye." The doctor said the terrible news and turned and left without another word. The girls including Mary all stared at each other in shock. Vanessa was the first to sink down to her knees, tears running down her already tear stained cheeks. Mary followed suit kneeling next to her new found friend and rapping her arms around her.

"Hush Ness. Somehow it's gonna be okay." Mary whispered. Vanessa just leaned into her friend's shoulder and cried more.

"I can't lose him Mary. Not when everything was going so well. I can't lose him."

**Oh I'm seriously close to tears right now I hate writing these sad parts. I want this not to happen so badly but it has to. No worries people no one will die and he'll be okay. And isn't it great that May and Ness are friends now? Please review. This chapter was dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9: Pulse

**Hey y'all I kind of had a hard time writing this chapter. I rewrote it and I hope it's better than the first try because that didn't exactly go well. But whether it's good, bad or worse please tell me in a review it is greatly appreciated but try not to be too harsh on me please, thank you. Also I have only two more weeks of writing because my school starts back on the 2nd of September and it's for 16 WHOLE WEEKS! I will try to get at least half way through this before that time. Thankfully we have a midterm break which is the week that HSM3 is coming out! YAY! Anyway back to the story because of course my life is utterly and completely boring.****

* * *

**Chapter 9

Pulse

"Vanessa please. You have to tell him goodbye. You don't want him to go without knowing that you love him." Ashley pleaded with her friend. Vanessa refused to go anywhere near Zac's hospital room. If she saw him with all those wires attached to him she'd break down in tears and she didn't want Zac to see her like that. She wanted to be strong for him. There was also no way that she was telling him goodbye. That would mean giving up hope that he would come back to her and she just could not do that. She would never do that.

"Ashley you know that I can't do that. I can't give up on him and by saying goodbye to him I would be doing just that and so would you." Vanessa explained. She felt suddenly thankful that she still had time to stop her friends from making a huge mistake as no one had gone in to tell him goodbye yet. Ashley was beginning to see Vanessa's point but she still thought that even if she didn't go in to say goodbye that she should at least talk to him. But Vanessa thought that she should at least get herself together before she went in there and she didn't even know how long that would take. Every time she thought about Zac she thought about the accident and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She went through that horrible moment when she turned and realized that although she was safe the love of her life wasn't.

"Nesquick, I know you love him and you want to be with him and that every time you close your eyes you see him in the middle of the road with blood all around him but at least let him know that you believe in him and that you love him. For all we know you could be his only cure." Mary encouraged, using the nickname that she had for Vanessa. V looked over and smiled at her in gratitude but she still made no move to go to Zac's room. By the time she had actually thought that maybe they were right visiting hours were over and she sadly left for home.

That night, as she settled down to sleep, she said a quick pray for Zac asking God that he would be okay. She knew that the only way he would ever get better was if she kept believing and trusting in the fact that he would be okay. And she did believe that. With a small smile on her sad face she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

A loud scream disrupted the silence of the cool night. Gina Hudgens woke up with a start and ran to her elder daughter's bedroom. There lay Vanessa with tears pouring down her cheeks, singing softly to herself. It was what she had always done at night when she got a nightmare. Gina sat down next to her daughter and hugged her. Vanessa jumped for a second and then relaxed into her mother's embrace, letting the tears flow freely down her flushed cheeks. After a while her sobs quieted and she dried her tears.

"Honey, do you want to talk about it?" Gina asked. Vanessa shook her head no but then seemed to find her voice.

"No mom, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream. I think I can go back to sleep now." Vanessa smiled slightly at her mother who returned it with a frown but nodded anyway. 'My daughter,' she thought, 'is old enough to make her own decisions. When she's ready to talk she will.' And with that thought she smiled at her daughter and turned towards the door.

"Mom?" Vanessa's voice stopped her and she turned, her brown eyes questioning. "Thanks." Gina nodded her head and walked out of the room knowing that no matter how old her daughter got she would always need her mother.

* * *

"Vanessa have you gone to see Zac yet." Mary asked. It was four days after the accident and Vanessa still had not worked up the courage to visit Zachary. Vanessa didn't answer Mary right away she just turned around to face her and Mary instantly caught on to the meaning of her silence. "Vanessa! He could die! Please go and see him, please. He loves you. He needs to know that you're there or he'll think that you gave up on him and then that will only break his heart. You're the only one that can get him to wake up out of this coma, Nessa please."

"Will you come with me? I need someone there. Even if you just wait outside I'll still feel better." Vanessa asked. Mary smiled. 'Finally!' she thought, 'I didn't think she would ever go! Poor Zac I hope he hasn't given up hope that the love of his life is still there for him.'

"Of course I'll come with you Ness. I'll meet you after school, okay?" Mary replied. Vanessa smiled and gave her a hug.

"Thanks May. I am so lucky to have you as a friend." Vanessa said, breaking away from the hug to look into Mary's brown eyes. They were filled with happiness, awe and gratitude. Mary pulled her back into the hug.

"Thank you so much for being there for me Nessa. Now get to class before Mrs. Jones goes off on you. She may be sweet and nice and really cool but she has no mercy for you when you're late. I'll catch you later." Mary gave Vanessa one last hug and then went off.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hospital Zac was not improving at all. In fact he was getting even worse. By the doctors' statistics it was a wonder that he was even still alive. They were amazed at the boy's will power to live. In his thoughts Zac fought with the voice that told him to just give up and die because Vanessa had given up on him. He refused to believe that. She'd gone against her better morals and values to be with him. She'd confessed that she loved him. Vanessa never lied. He knew she would come. He just had to hold on a little longer. She'd come back. He knew she would. He just wanted to hear her voice, even if it was for the last time...

"Zac?" the voice he had waited so long to hear came to his ears. Now if only he could open his eyes and see her face. He would be happy and he'd make her promise to let him go, to move on. It was his last wish and he knew she wouldn't deny him that. "Babe can you hear me?" Vanessa's voice came again. Zac fought hard to open his eyes but it was a lost cause. He wouldn't get to see her beautiful face. He wouldn't get to see her chocolate curls and equally chocolate eyes. He wouldn't get to see the way her eyes lit up when she laughed or looked at him. He had to see her again even if it was the last thing he ever did. He pressed even harder, feeling like every time he was close to seeing her something pushed him back.

"Zac I hope you can hear me because I want you to know that I miss you and I love you so much and I want you to come back to me. I can't lose you. I don't know what I'd do without you. You've always been there for me and now it's my chance to be there for you but I'm so scared I'm gonna lose you. If you can hear me please squeeze my hand." Vanessa said then squealed in surprise, shock and relief as she felt pressure on the hand that she had in Zac's. His eyes fluttered. "Zac, please wake up for me. Please?" Vanessa begged.

Zac was putting so much effort into opening his eyes that when he finally did he wanted to jump around like an idiot. That was if he could. Zac's face broke out in a smile when he saw Vanessa staring down at him with a smile as huge as Alaska on her face. She hugged him, almost squeezing the life out of him.

"I missed you so much." Vanessa said, silent tears of relied pouring down her face. Zac cupped her face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks to wipe away the tears.

"Van..." he said hoarsely. She looked over at him with happiness in her eyes and he bit her lip, "Van you have to let me go." Vanessa's jaw dropped and hurt tears gathered in her eyes once more. She pulled away from him, turning away from him for a moment before turning back to him in shock.

"Zac, what are you saying? You're alive and awake, Brady's gone, and we can finally be together." Vanessa babbled. Zac stared at her longingly and again cupped her right cheek, rubbing his thumb over her face. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes briefly before opening them to stare at him.

"I don't have too long alive. I just wanted to be- to be able to see you again, one last time. Promise me that you'll move on. Promise me you'll make someone else as happy as you make me." Zac looked into her eyes and saw the fear and hurt in them.

"Zac I can't! I can't promise you that. You have to be okay. You have to be okay for me. Please don't leave me!" Vanessa sobbed resting her head on his shoulder.

"You have to promise me Vanessa." Zac said in his hoarse voice, "I know that you'll miss me and I'll miss you too but one day we'll be together again and- you need to promise me or I swear to God I will haunt you for the rest of your days." Vanessa laughed at the joke through her tears. She loved how he always got her to laugh even through the toughest times.

"I promise." She said reluctantly. She didn't want to promise him such a thing. She'd live her life a spinster with two cats before she gave up on him. "But you'll be okay so I don't have to promise that." She smiled.

"I love you Vanessa, I just wanted you to be...happy." Zac's head dropped and the reassuring beep that had represented Zac's heart beat ran a thin line across his heart monitor. Vanessa stared for a moment and then started screaming. **(For those of you who watched Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End picture Elizabeth screaming when Will died right in front of her)** The doctors came rushing and pushed her out of the way. They tried recharging his heart but after the third try they gave up.

"Time of death, 4:30 p.m." the doctor said, writing it down on his note pad. Vanessa sank to the floor in the corner of the room and cried until she felt like she had no more tears. The doctors seemed to forget that she was in the room and one by one they left. Mary walked into the room and instantly ran over to Vanessa, hugging her and stroking her hair while she cried.

"H-he's gone." Vanessa sobbed into her friend's shoulder. Mary just hugged her tighter.

"I am so sorry Nessa." May said, tears of her own coming to her eyes. Just then Ashley and Monique along with Corbin and Lucas burst into the room all smiles.

"Hey guys we just came to...oh my god. Vanessa please tell me this isn't what I think it is. Please tell me you're not crying for what I think you are. Please tell me this isn't happening." Ashley blurted out all at once. Mary released Vanessa who went running into Ashley's arms.

"He's gone! He's gone Ashley! Zac's gone!" Vanessa broke down in tears all over again and Ashley, Monique and Melissa soon joined her. Corbin and Lucas just stared at Zac's bed in shock feeling tears of their own come to their eyes. Corbin pulled Mo into his arms and Lucas pulled Mary into his while Ashley and Vanessa held onto each other, crying their eyes out. When they finally composed themselves they decided that they would each take a turn to officially tell him goodbye. Corbin went first, followed by Ashley then Lucas then Mo and then...May. Mary was so tired of being a bitch to everyone and she just had to apologize to him for that.

"Zac?" she said cautiously, "It's me Mary. I know you don't expect me to actually care about you and I'm so sorry about everything that I've done for you and Vanessa. Every day I try to be a little nicer to everyone and not be so bitter and it's all because of your experience and Vanessa's encouragement. We are both so lucky to know her. She's sweet, caring and she honestly does not have a mean bone in her body and if she does, she's pretty good at hiding them. She's helped me through this whole thing and now it's my turn to help her. I can't help feeling like it's my fault all of this happened. I just want you to know that Vanessa will never stop loving you and that even in death I'm sure you still love her. I'll try to be the best friend I can be to her and help her through this. If there was nothing that you could count on me fore before you can count on me for this now. I know that's what you would have wanted." Mary sighed as the tears ran down her cheeks before leaving the chair at Zac's bedside and walking out of the room into Vanessa's waiting arms.

"He would have forgiven you and I'm positive that he forgives you now. Please don't think that this is your fault. This isn't anyone's fault. It happened for a reason. Whether that reason was to rip my heart out or not I don't know but we'll find out in the long run." Vanessa said before pulling away from Mary, giving them all a smile, walking in to Zac's room and closing the door behind her. She sat down and was silent for a few moments before she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"Maybe if I'd come before then we wouldn't be in this position right now. Maybe right now we'd be watching a movie with our friends or just you and me hanging out and just being together. Now I'll never know. I just know that I love you Zachary David Alexandre Efron and I will never stop loving you. No matter how far away from me you are I know that you're always close to me. I guess right now all I can do is just tell you that I'll keep your promise because it's what you would have wanted and I just love you so much. I can hardly breathe right now because you were my air. I never gave up on you and even through your death right now I still won't. I'm gonna miss you Zac, I love you." She lay her head on his chest and gave him a hug. She was about to get up and leave when she felt something. For a moment she thought that she was imagining things but then she felt it again. "Guys get in here!" they all came rushing in and she pulled Monique's hand to Zac's chest and laid it there. She smiled momentarily as she saw Monique's eyes bug out.

"Do you feel that?" Vanessa asked. Monique nodded her head, her jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Oh my gosh guys," she said, "He has a pulse."

* * *

**Yeah I know it sucked because of all the tears and stuff but I actually almost kind of liked this chapter and you all know that I hardly like any of the chapters I write cause contrary to what you guys tell me I honestly don't think I'm that good. But I appreciate your support and reviews. So don't hesitate to tell me what you think. He's alive as promised, for now. Don't worry I'm kidding. He's gonna die at 90 something years old or maybe he'll make it to 100, who knows. Just don't kill me cause then how'd you know what happens next?**


	11. Chapter 10: Auditions and Apologies

**Hey people thank you to Sw33ti3-Pi3 for the review and PM this chapter is dedicated to you and my girl Splitster7. Also a shout out to softballgirliey. Love you three. Here's chapter 10...omg chapter 10! This is going to be the longest story I ever had. It's going to go past 13 chapters! OMG! Sorry I freaked out there for a moment but I'm good now. Here's the story. Lol.**

Chapter 10:

Auditions and Apologies

"Wait a minute I thought the doctors pronounced him dead. How could he have a pulse?" Corbin asked rhetorically and Ashley glared at him. He looked at her sheepishly for a moment before giving her a big grin. Ashley grinned back and blew him a kiss. This interaction did not go unnoticed by both Vanessa and Monique. The former gave them a 'cut it out' look and the latter looked at them with sad eyes before looking down and biting her lip but deciding that she would brush it off for now and she'd confront Ashley later. Her first priority right now was Zac.

"Well after the third try to revive him they gave up. They didn't even check for a pulse." Vanessa sighed. Stupid doctors. Can't even find a stupid pulse. Made her think the love of her life was dead. Where did they go to medical school? Garbage Dump University? Junk Yard High? Where did they get their diplomas? How could they scare her like that? How could Zac scare her like that? Her rant was interrupted by Mo's voice.

"Well his heart beat is faint and weak but it's there. He should be okay. We just need to get a doctor in here and then-"scarcely were the words out of Monique's mouth before a nurse came in the hospital room to clean up Zac's body.

"I'm sorry but you all have to exit the room. I know, of course, how painful this loss might be to you but you must all understand that I need to get him ready for the morgue and- holy crap, his heart's still beating! This is a miracle! Dr. McClain, get in here right now!" the nurse was in total shock that a person who they had pronounced dead was alive!

"Oh please your doctors' work is incredibly poor. You pronounced my boyfriend dead before you even had the time to check whether he was really dead or not. Think about if I had believed you. However you all passed medical school must have been a fluke I mean honestly do a little more work. And you should seriously work on the food and cleanliness here this is the dirtiest hospital I have ever entered the only reason that I didn't mention this to you from the start was because Zac got hit by a truck. You're lucky he's alive because you guys just gave up on him. If he had died I would have freaking sued you." Vanessa vented. She spoke the truth though. For a hospital, this place was extremely dingy. And as far as hospital food went this was definitely the worst. Vanessa usually stated such facts sweetly and cautiously but because of her present state of anger over the fact that they had made her think that Zac was dead she said this in such a harsh way that the doctor was almost too afraid to reply.

"Well Miss, I'm sorry about our poor service and I'll talk about this with the head of the department but I honestly need to get the doctor in here and tell her about our mistake because she was on her way to tell his parents that he was gone and to ask them about funeral arrangements." Throughout all of this time no one had noticed that Zac's eyes had fluttered open and roamed about the room. He had woken up just in time to hear Vanessa's speech and his eyes landed on her as he smirked.

"You know you're all here arguing about me being dead but in case you haven't noticed I'm alive." Vanessa's head shot around like a lightning bolt and she smiled happily as she saw Zac's eyes. But then she remembered all the stress she had gone through thinking that he was dead and her smile turned into an angry frown.

"You! I swear to G-d if you ever make me go through that again I will wake you up from the dead and kill you again!" Vanessa yelled, hugging him tightly, crying into his shoulder and laughing at the same time. Zac chuckled, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"What would I do without you?" he asked.

"You'd crash that's what you'd do. You're too dysfunctional to work without me." She replied, giggling. The girls all awed at the couple's cuteness while the guys just rolled their eyes.

"Vanessa you're so lucky. These idiots here probably know nothing about romance. You should be happy you have one idiot that does know a little." Ashley said. Vanessa laughed and smiled at Zac, who had pulled her on to the bed next to him, and laid her head on his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." She replied and Zac smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Zac! Baby! I am so happy that you're alright! They told us that they thought you were dead! Thank God Vanessa found a pulse." Zac's breathing was stopped by his mother Starla, hugging the life out of him. Vanessa stifled a giggle and then received a hug from Zac's mother. Starla loved Vanessa like her own child and she was even happier to see Zac and Vanessa together. If there was anyone more suitable for Zac than Vanessa then Starla didn't know who it was.

"Hi Aunt Starla. How are you, Uncle David and Dylan?" Dylan was Zac's thirteen year old brother. He was sweet and could be a really good guy, but bad company got him into a lot of trouble. Starla's eyes dropped at the thought of her son. She knew about Dylan doing drugs and sleeping around and she had asked her husband to talk to him about it but David kept putting it off and it seemed that Starla would have to take matters into her own hands.

"Well David's fine and he's happy but I don't think things are working out between us and, well Dylan...he's never around and when I try to talk to him he gets so angry that I'm scared he'll do something he'll regret. Maybe Zac could try to talk to him. He been through the pressures of his age already and I'm sure he'd give his brother some good advice." Starla said. She sighed and looked over at the still sleeping Zac who had only woken up for a minute after his mother had hugged him and then fallen back asleep.

"Starla, as much as I know you don't want Dylan to get mad I really think that you should be the one to talk to him. You know what it's like. The drugs, the sleeping. It seems like fun at first but, it's wrong. That's how you and David ended up with Zac and I know you're not proud of that but you really need to stop him before he comes out of this situation with the worst possible outcome." This time Vanessa put her arms around Starla's shoulders and smiled at her. Starla pulled her into a hugging, thanking her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you in my life Vanessa." Starla said, echoing her son. Vanessa smiled.

"As I said to Zac, you'd crash. You both need something constantly functional in your lives and that's me." Starla laughed and hugged her again before walking over to Zac's bed, giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking out the door to her car.

'I hope things turn out okay for her.' Vanessa thought, writing a note to Zac and heading her tired body for home.

* * *

"Ashley, we need to talk." Monique said to her friend as she opened the door slightly. Ashley sighed and looked behind her before looking back at Monique.

"I know but could we not do this now?" Ashley asked. Monique shook her head.

"I know he's here Ashley, you don't have to hide it. All three of us need to talk about this and I'm not leaving until we do." Monique said. Ashley sighed again and relented, opening the door for Mo and shutting it behind her. Corbin suddenly appeared at Ashley's side and put his arm around her waist about to kiss her but stopped when he noticed Monique.

"Uhh, hi Mo, what are you doing here?" he asked, a bright red blush creeping across his dark cheeks. Monique shook her head sadly, knowing that sooner or later throughout this 'talk' the tears were bound to come. But she would rather it be later.

"Can we sit down, please? I really want to talk to you guys about this." Mo said. They obliged and waited for Monique to speak. "Look, guys I know there's something going on between you two so you don't have to hide it. I'm not angry I just want to know why you were trying to hide it from me."

Ashley again sighed. She'd been doing that from the time Monique entered her house. "I know you like Corbin, but I do to, I don't just like him, it's more than that. I just, well I, I love him. I love you." She turned to Corbin for the last part, who smiled at her and squeezed the hand that he was holding. Ashley continued, looking over at Monique, "but I love you too. You're like my sister, no matter what race, nationality, or family you came from, you'll always be my sister. And I didn't want to hurt you."

Monique nodded her head and sighed. She had been thinking about this a lot and she was sure that Ashley loved him and she wanted her and Corbin to be happy. So she was okay with this. Maybe later in life there could be something between her and Corbin, but for now, she was content to find someone else.

"Mo? Say something. You're not angry, are you?" Ashley said worriedly. Monique took one look at her and burst out laughing, running to her side and hugging her tightly.

"You look so weird when you're worried I just had to laugh. I'm okay with you guys. I'll see you later. Don't do anything along the lines of Zac and Mel please cause then I'd have to kill both of you." She giggled, waved, and walked out the door. Ashley shook her head at her friend's antics. Wow.

"I love you too by the way, if you were wondering." Corbin said softly. She looked over him with a smile that almost reached her ears. She threw her arms around him and kissed him like if she ever stopped he'd disappear. Definitely wow.

* * *

One week later they were all back at school with the whole school being shocked about Ashley and Corbin together. They had naturally thought that Monique and Corbin would get together and looked for signs of resentment from her but they were none. She was happy with them together although at times she felt like a fifth wheel. So did Lucas because hardly anyone ever recognized him. Or so he thought. But we'll get to that later.

"Vanessa why are you so bubbly?" Monique asked. Zac's arm was around Vanessa's shoulders and she could barely contain herself from jumping around.

"Okay, I'll tell you guys. There's this movie that Disney's making. It's called High School Musical. I sent them a demo of me singing and they want me to audition!" Vanessa squealed. Ashley, Monique and Zac stared at her in shock then the girls squealed and Zac lifted Vanessa off the ground and twirled her around. Then he placed her on the ground and kissed her, getting awws from every girl around. Most people in the school thought Zanessa was the cutest couple ever.

"So you two finally got together huh?" Brady's voice interrupted them and everything died down to a whisper. You could hear a pin drop.

"Hi Brady." Vanessa said quietly. He gave her a weary glance and sighed.

"Hi. Look, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I was angry but I shouldn't have done what I did. I hope you can forgive me and that we can be friends cause I'm really sorry." Brady said. Vanessa smiled at him then looked over at Zac, who nodded and in turn smiled at Brady.

"Welcome to the crew man." Zac said, giving him a brotherly hug and the whole school cheered, teachers included.

**Done I am done. It took me so long to write this omg. Please review. This chapter is dedicated to hollywoodx, Splitster7 and softballgirliey. Thank you guys so much for reviewing.**


	12. Chapter 11: He's My Boyfriend

The Birthday Wish

Chapter 11

He's My Boyfriend

Vanessa was anticipating the day that she would get to audition for High School Musical. It was going to be one of the best days of her life. Of course she was nervous and scared but she was also confident that she would do well and get the part she was going for. And even if she didn't get the part, or any part, she knew that she still had her friends there for her. And her amazing boyfriend. Speaking of her boyfriend she suddenly felt his arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Hey Efron, what up?" she said. Zac smiled down at the beautiful brunette in front of him. He didn't know how he ended up with such a perfect being but he was happy that he did. And he would keep her for as long as he could, hopefully forever.

"Oh nothing really, other than the sky and the ceiling." he replied smirking. Vanessa rolled her eyes and gave her blue eyed boyfriend a smack on the arm.

"Ha ha my boyfriend the comedian. Oh gosh it feels so good to say that." Vanessa said. She was happy that she could be open about how she felt about Zac. Her life was going great. She had an audition, an awesome group of friends and a perfect boyfriend. It couldn't get any better than this. Or maybe it could, who knows?

"So what are we going to do today Miss Nessa?" Zac asked. Vanessa shrugged. It was Saturday, one of the best days of the week. Like the good girl she was, she had done all of her homework on Friday and was free for two whole days. Her boyfriend, of course would wait until the last minute to be scrambling down his homework. Vanessa was the only reason that he passed.

"You are going to go home and do your homework. No buts, no excuses, it's either you do your homework or you see nothing of me until Monday." Vanessa said, stopping the argument that she knew was coming before it even began. Zac sighed. Having a girlfriend that was into schoolwork had its upsides and downsides and this was definitely a downside. But he relented and bargained that since she was making him do his homework she had to go to his house with him. She smiled and nodded. Ten minutes later they were walking through Zac's front door.

"Hi Vanessa. What's up?" Dylan smiled at the girl that he had known since forever. She was one of his closest friends. She was there for advice and moral support...except about him being on drugs.

"Hey Lil' Dyl." Vanessa smirked as she saw Dylan roll his eyes. She just loved teasing him. She started calling him that when she was 7 and he was 3. He made it a known fact that he hated that nickname and that was ample reason for her to use it.

"You love annoying me don't you, Vanessa Hudgens?" Dylan said.

"Yepp, you know it. Love you too." Vanessa said, smiling as Zac took her hand and led her to his room. A few minutes later they were deep into studying.

"So EMC2? Isn't that Mariah Carey's new album?" Zac asked. Vanessa sighed.

"Yes Zac but she used that because of the MC in her name." Vanessa explained. Zac nodded and they drifted into silence. Soon Zac's mother knocked on his door but none of the two heard because they were buried deep in their books. Starla stood there for a maximum of thrity seconds before she pushed open the door.

"Zac what are you...oh, hi Nessa, I didn't see you. What are you doing here?" Starla asked. Vanessa and Zac looked up from their work and smiled at her.

"Oh well I'm the only reason that your son is in here studying, otherwise he'd be off hanging out with Corbin or something." Vanessa explained. Starla laughed. Of course Vanessa was the only reason that Zac was studying...she was the only reason he even passed! She shot Vanessa a grateful look before remembering why she had actually come.

"I'm glad that you two are up here working but right now I need you to concentrate on your stomachs and not your brains. Dinner will be ready in five minutes." Starla informed, flashing them a smile before she left the room.

"Wait a second, what time is it?" Vanessa asked. She looked at the clock on Zac's bedside table and saw that it was seven. Her curfew was actually twelve on weekends but she had to call her mother and tell her where she was by 6:30. She fumbled for her cell phone, only to realize that she had left it at home.

"Crap. My mom must be freaking out. She freaks if I don't call after 5 minutes. Can I borrow your phone to call her?" Vanessa asked. Zac nodded. Her mother picked up on the first ring.

"Hi mom I-" Vanessa started but was interrupted by her mother's voice.

"Where are you? Are you okay? Did something happen? I was so worried. I thought that you'd been kidnapped or raped or drugged or killed. Please tell me you're okay, are you okay?" Gina yelled. Vanessa grimaced. Her mother was really overprotective it was kind of embarrassing.

"Mom, relax, it's just half an hour don't die." Vanessa heard her sister's voice. She smiled.

"Mom, I'm fine. I was studying that's why I didn't remember. And I left my phone at home. I'm over at Zac's you don't need to worry, it's okay." Vanessa reassured. After hearing this her mother calmed down. She told her that Monique and Ashley had both called and said that she had told them to come by tomorrow. Then after making sure that her daughter was okay for the last time, Gina hung up.

"Okay? Is your mother always like that?" Zac asked. Vanessa nodded. Her mother worried about everything. If it wasn't over Vanessa, it was over Stella. If it wasn't over the fact that rapings had increased, it was the fact that killings had also. It was scary sometimes.

"Let's just go have dinner." Vanessa said and Zac nodded.

"Hey girl, where were you yesterday? I called you like five times." Ashley said to Vanessa at her house the following afternoon. Nessa smiled.

"I was helping my smart but ever procrastinating boyfriend do his homework." Vanessa explained. Ashley and Monique both smiled. They both felt happy for Vanessa. After nine years of going from liking to loving Zac, he was finally hers and if Fate even cared it would stay that way.

"Well, we were both calling to tell you about Corbin's party. He had postponed it because of what happened but now he's giving it in celebration of the fact that Zac's actually alive. So, of course, we need to go shopping." Mo said. All three girls squealed.

"So, we're wearing the same dress like when we went to school, right?" Vanessa asked. Mo and Ash nodded enthusiastically.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go already." Ashley yelled. She ran out to the car and jumped into the driver's seat. Monique and Vanessa looked at each other, shrugged and jumped in along with her.

"This is gonna be so much fun." Ashley squealed.

* * *

"Hey Lucas. What's happening?" Mary said to Luc. He looked up from the book he was reading and smiled at her. Over the past week they had become close friends. They told each other everything. Right now Lucas was at the library, reading a book by James Patterson called 'When the Wind Blows'. It was about a group of children that had been taken away from their mothers and turned into half men half birds. He found it interesting. **(And so did I because I read it. It's awesome.)**

"Well, I'm just here reading this book. What about you?" Lucas said, stating the obvious. But that wasn't all that was happening with him. There was something else. Something big. Something about 5'5 with chestnut hair. That something was actually a someone and that someone was the girl of his dreams. He had seen her at school. He knew that she played the piano and he knew that she was gorgeous. What he didn't know though, was her name.

"Lucas are you even listening to me?" Mary asked, snapping her fingers in front of his face. She knew by the dreamy look in his eyes that he was thinking about something. Or someone. And she also knew that she just _had _to find out who is was.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rie. What were you saying?" Lucas asked, shaking his head to clear the image of the beautiful brunette girl. Melissa smiled.

"Okay, who is she?" she asked. Lucas pretended to look dumb.

"Who is who?" he asked.

"Oh don't you try to play that card with me. I've seen that look on lots of peoples' eyes. I've seen it in Zac's when he looks at or thinks about Vanessa and in Corbin's when he looks at and thinks about Ashley. Now tell me who she is." Mary said. Lucas sighed.

"Well, I don't exactly know her name. But she has long chestnut hair and brown eyes, and she wears glasses. She also plays the piano and she has this beautiful smile." Lucas sighed just thinking about her.

"You are such a love sick puppy. And you don't even know her name...but I think I might. Come on." she said, pulling his hand and dragging him behind her out of the library.

* * *

After hours of going through store after store Vanessa, Ashley and Monique finally sat down in a coffee shop. They had found nothing at all and were on the edge of going insane.

"I am so tired." Vanessa moaned, laying her head on the cool table in front of her. Ashley did the same.

"Oh come on, we've only been here for like three hours." Monique said. She was always full of energy and no one knew how.

"I am sorry to say this, Mo, but you scare me." Ashley said, lifting up her head for a few moments before laying it back down. Mo laughed and started looking around. She suddenly stopped and did a double take as she saw something.

"Guys look over there." she said. Ashley and Vanessa lifted their heads and looked in the direction of the dress that she was pointing at. They gasped.

"Oh. My. God." they whispered at the same time. There in front of them was the perfect dress... **(Sorry you have to wait until the next chapter to hear about the dress)

* * *

**The day of the audition finally arrived. Vanessa was midway between excited and fearful and somewhere near the other side of hysterical. In other words she was on the brink of crashing. Between deciding what to wear and being nervous about what she would sing, she didn't even know if she would make it to the audition, but she finally did. She was dressed in a nice aqua baby tee and jeans with aqua flip flops. Her hair was in its usual curls. She looked great and she knew it...and obviously other people did too.

As she walked in all eyes turned on her. Some guys' jaws dropped while girls just stared at her with jealousy in their eyes. Vanessa just smiled and waved at them. She noticed one girl who actually wasn't paying any attention to her. She was more focused on her lines. The girl had blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. Vanessa walked up to her and sat down beside her. The girl looked up, her green eyes sparkling. She smiled at Vanessa and then looked back down.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa. I'm trying out for Gabriella Montez. What about you?" Vanessa tried making conversation with the blonde.

"I'm Destiny Johnson. I'm trying out for Sharpay. I hope you get the part." Destiny said. Vanessa smiled.

"You too. I came over here because you were like the only girl that wasn't staring at me with this completely jealous look in your eyes. So how old are you?" Vanessa asked.

"I'm sixteen. I go to Beverly Hills High. What about you?" Destiny replied. Shock registered itself on Vanessa's face. This girl went to Beverly Hills High too?

"I'm seventeen and we go to the same school. I wonder why I haven't seen you before." Vanessa said. Destiny smiled.

"Well actually, I don't go there yet. I'm starting there this week. I'm glad I met someone that goes there already. Will you show me around sometime?" Destiny asked. Vanessa nodded. Then the director came out and everyone turned their attention to him.

"Hello, I am Kenny Ortega the director and choreographer of this movie and this is where you will be auditioning for the part. You'll be called up in pairs, a boy and a girl, and you'll get one of the songs to sing. Good luck to all."

Vanessa looked over at Destiny and squealed along with her. After hours of waiting Destiny was finally called up with a guy named Andrew. They sounded really good together. And Destiny had a sweet voice. Vanessa was sure that she would get the part.

Then Vanessa was called up to the stage. She was so focused on hearing her name that she didn't hear who was called with her. She made her way to the stage to see that she was up there alone. She was about to ask who was with her when the music started and she heard a voice that she recognized instantly.

**Bold- Zanessa**

_Italics- Vanessa_

_Italics Underlined- Zac_

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a __chance_

'Zac?' Vanessa thought, 'What is he doing here? What's going on?' But before she could brood over it she had to sing.

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart (oh)_

_To all the possibilities, ooh_

Zac walked onto the stage and took his place next to Vanessa. As they stared into each other's eyes, it seemed as if no one else was there.

**I know **

_That something has changed_

**Never felt this way**

_And right here tonight_

**This could be the**

**Start of something new**

**It feels so right to be here with you oh**

**And now looking in your eyes**

**I feel in my heart**

**The start of something new**

The two finished, staring at each other. The only thing that broke them away from each other's gaze was the round of applause that they received. They turned to the crowd and smiled.

"Zac what are you doing here?" Vanessa asked as they walked off the stage. He took her hand and smiled.

"I wanted to surprise you." he answered. Vanessa smiled back at him but just as they were about to kiss Destiny's voice interrupted them.

"Vanessa! You were so good." she said, not noticing Zac and Vanessa's joint hands. Vanessa smiled.

"Thanks so were you. I hope you get the part." she said. Destiny looked sheepish but then turned to Zac.

"You were really good too. I'm Destiny Johnson. What's your name?" Destiny asked, extending her hand to Zac. Zac smiled and shook it with his free hand.

"I'm Zac Efron. Nice to meet you." Zac smiled and Destiny giggled. Vanessa could tell that she was hitting on him. But she didn't mind...that much. She trusted Zac. Just then Kenny walked up to them.

"You two have some great chemistry and your voices go perfectly together. We're seriously considering you for Troy and Gabriella. Do you know each other?" Kenny asked. Zac and Vanessa smiled at each other.

"You could say that." Zac said. Destiny looked at Vanessa with a puzzled expression.

"What does he mean?" she asked. Vanessa smirked.

"He's my boyfriend." Vanessa informed while Destiny gasped in shock and Kenny looked at them seeing dollar signs in his eyes...

* * *

**Hey people sorry it took so long. It's my third week at school and I have 3 TESTS AND 2 PROJECTS ALREADY!! I'm sorry to say that only Zac and Vanessa will actually be in the movie in my story. There will be different people playing Sharpay, Ryan etc. Like Destiny, my own creation. Lol. Please review.**


	13. Author's Note Please Read

**Author's Note**

I am so so sorry for the lack in updating. The internet has not been working for at least a month. It's not my fault, please don't hate me. Anyway it is finally working again so the updates will be back and there will be plenty. Again I am so sorry for making you all wait this long but it wasn't exactly my fault. Thanks for being so patient with me and bye.


End file.
